parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Smith
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgw6Z_k70i8 1:53 Keita 1 46 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0vt0l7c8kk 0:51 Keita 2 42 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btIkwZkEXZw 0:08 Keita 3 31 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQWEdheFhoM 2:15 Keita 4 17 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_31FhNOGHw 1:16 Keita 5 46 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y9ObHeNA6Y 0:51 Jumperoo 63 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qdo84YnL53k 1:39 Watching Baby Einstein in Jumperoo 4.1K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdHlAFfx4UQ 1:04 Creepin 56 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBcYt8KdfPo 1:54 Playing with kitties 48 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9axClNqjU8 0:20 MVI_6729.MOV 3 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTm190lptjU 0:19 MVI_6736.MOV 15 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERdfZMz1d7c 0:19 February 20, 2010 Keita_1 5 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q7nhld0a5M 0:09 February 28, 2010 Keita_1 5 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqqnU5VqeJU 0:18 February 28, 2010 Keita_2 4 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjEvJjg8EBE 0:13 February 28, 2010 Keita_3 3 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fOE2pTgtL0 0:15 February 28, 2010 Keita_4 3 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqPnyywhBWY 0:19 February 28, 2010 Keita_5 10 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9fcv_ss4ig 0:15 February 28, 2010 Keita_6 3 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCiqiATsCZk 0:39 February 28, 2010 Keita_7 8 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zs57jLUPuY 0:34 On the Road Again 8 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRN_0PgjE4M 0:37 MVI 0349 3 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyaLKEy0kXk 0:23 MVI 0358 4 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEsri-oFi8I 1:11 Mama Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys 42 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwrwRXMi4Pk 1:18 Willie's son plays guitar with Dad 45 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8L4mVvrw00 0:51 Jason Michael Carroll - Where I'm From 285 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-E0WJiEB_YA 1:28 Jason Michael Carroll - Hurry Home 192 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFXuF2HuavY 1:22 Jason Michael Carroll - He Stopped Loving Her Today 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IX1GCy0bR1k 0:42 Jason Michael Carroll - George Strait Cover Band 802 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7zItEgbAnY 1:09 Maylee interview April 2012 part 1.avi 11 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wag1TtLHhs 2:54 Maylee interview April 2012 part 2.avi 18 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-4l4vPNAvs 2:12 Dierks Bentley - Country and Cold Cans.MOV 99 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4n4ewhGizK4 0:33 Dierks Bentley - Am I the Only One beginning.MOV 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MBLJ08yB7Q 0:38 Dierks Bentley - Am I the Only One midsong.MOV 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ePAxyxeRt4 1:52 Dierks Bentley - Am I the Only One extra verse.MOV 81 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35X60c7n3Jg 1:07 Dierks Bentley - Lot of Leaving.MOV 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8f4k0uhQ0A 0:13 MVI 0377 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2__2UPEih0c 0:23 MVI 0378 11 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDy7FS7uXMo 0:26 MVI 0382 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkYB7LXJ91U 0:40 MVI 0383 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nA6qtCv4MAM 0:23 MVI 0384 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBN6tEddzco 0:09 MVI 0385 3 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RumkezF_d0 0:14 MVI 0403 9 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmVMqZZr6lk 2:08 Dierks Bentley - 5150.MOV 451 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a64D1lsmM10 0:55 Dierks Bentley - Every Mile a Memory.MOV 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aRixScf4QM 2:03 Dierks Bentley - Settle for a Slow Down.MOV 22 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2FtyUvFX4k 1:33 Dierks Bentley - What Happens in the Woods Stays in the Woods.MOV 455 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1Ge62gEy7I 1:38 Dierks Bentley - Up on the Ridge.MOV 16 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYwoh7jw7Ww 0:45 Dierks Bentley - Up on hte Ridge 2.MOV 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcyTJ15idOo 2:14 Dierks Bentley - Free and Easy.MOV 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WloSAsPwiY 1:09 Dierks Bentley - Come a Little Closer.MOV 11 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiQASzxvO8c 0:57 Dierks Bentley - Come a Little Closer 2 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vC8kX_eDLYk 1:36 Dierks Bentley - How Am I Doing 41 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQgm-C7n9nA 1:13 Dierks Bentley - Sideways 29 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRa8YbPa4Jk 0:37 2012-05 Idlewild Park Turtle Ride.MOV 554 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sj8KVyqqS9w 0:12 2012-05 Idlewild Park Boats.MOV 101 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCkmov1R9KE 0:30 2012-05 Idlewild Park Hand Car.MOV 413 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGFz679hVgc 0:39 2012 05 Playin Badmitton.MOV 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOGFegNI7CU 0:10 MVI_0457.MOV 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vs-IYu4ygHE 0:57 2012 - 05 Car Surprise.MOV 207 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xtlxy0OEdM0 1:19 2012 - 05 Drivng down the hill.MOV 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dfehhw3zkrw 1:06 2012 - 05 First ride in the new car.MOV 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UM71C2X8rHI 1:18 2012 - 05 Memorial Day Cookout.MOV 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geyaj-VK328 2:12 7/3/12 Asbury Park, NJ.MOV 28 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4Q8IWDzbis 0:17 Maylee dancing in Daddy's boots - Summer 2013 3 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVwMzZGwYuE 1:41 Keith Anderson XXL - Summer 2013 59 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSlYC1hMZP0 0:21 Fun in the rain - Point Pleasant, NJ - Summer 2013 5 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjsnSN1DCRE 0:24 Christmas Tree Hide and Seek 2013 12 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwL-HAcAEm4 0:02 Hello 65 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42jumwNpyIU 0:35 Hi-Ho! 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg5fTD3463g 0:35 Hi-Ho! 2 (Dont' foreget Dopey) 593 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xrg92rd58L4 0:17 The Queen turns into the Old Hag 3.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1jlnQwC2nw 0:14 The story of Cinderella 231 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUlprienuZk 0:47 New dress for the ball 655 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OD6GchfdUlg 0:44 Bibiddi Bobbidi Boo 183 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViRtsEBiw50 0:31 Bibiddi Bobbidi Boo Gown (How did they do that?) 144 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sm81exuyxB8 1:04 Cinderella's Entrance 537 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ye8zwvEwhc 0:16 The Rose 129 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEMgAYFsckk 1:16 Bon Jour! 49 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuWqzyOI5_M 0:23 Papa's in Trouble 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pf8EUKNm-k4 0:36 Enchanted Castle 13 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJeRoyBQcK4 1:55 Be Our Guest! 216 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8DSQabFrFE 0:25 Something There 17 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZ-YZ3nXciE 0:19 Gaston 1 39 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mjsqmxxak4c 1:02 Gaston 2 37 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv8O7PFQdsA 0:20 The Beast transforms 152 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZdTVscOjGA 0:58 Ending Compilation 127 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weElqWBQBC8 0:09 201312081829022 14 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUCFaCSnLBk 0:06 201312081830202 4 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hYRz3x9vNY 0:29 Keita's 6th Bday Chinese Lanterns 5 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VX02WzZ_5Vw 0:50 Sister time at the clothesline :) 14 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaHskw4LBeQ 1:01 Marni's chickens - Eating out of their hands - 11/2013 19 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeIp5KnNBfY 0:28 Marni's chickens - Trying to hand feed them - 11/2013 18 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk54Oy4ciHE 0:56 201311101352482 17 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjlwceO-UZA 1:16 Marni's Chickens - Petting a chicken - 11/2013 256 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOJKmTbi2tE 0:34 Marni's Chickens - Petting "Flower" - 11/2013 47 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVf5jnsBiOw 0:48 Marni's Chickens - Meeting the chickens - 11/2013 32 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJTeAlVAmLw 0:14 Marni's Chickens - Trying to catch the rooster - 11/2013 630 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_yC6A2vVeo 0:22 201410311114312 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yx_nwAnU2s 0:58 201410311117242 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iyCdz3dX2o 0:43 201410311120142 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQjQRwmxC1o 0:24 201410222036352 7 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yS3FIURpHI 0:21 201409171937422 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKugo7sKlKU 0:31 201409300956482 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwwYvAoY50U 0:02 201409301042122 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtxJECtvPMM 0:17 201409301042252 1 view3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4A9YV3HUnc 0:17 201409301042253 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWc6zG8ufUc 0:18 201409301043062 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjHY3W8weU4 0:18 201409301043063 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKaLPKdAO-w 0:16 201410111826332 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpocnysW8T0 0:06 201410222048032 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiCynkEhfKU 6:42 201411191100162 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M345uhbzkQY 1:08 201410222043052 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPju5YBUnhM 0:14 201410222042392 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_6u-PfGLfU 1:30 201412141546552 1 view3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZI3Y2zb5Cs 0:41 201412101746002 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjjnKwO5TAU 0:28 201412101748232 2 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RpIOGjyS2c 0:49 201412101750362 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hlxi15HmDZ4 0:19 201412101809512 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61CTNHaIL74 0:40 201412101810492 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CB2Zc9UXh5Y 0:40 201412141420042 1 view3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM2EzelnC7E 2:18 201412141537052 1 view3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDJLE_TJ0jE 0:24 201412141539362 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yZ1QClJNok 0:40 201412141544452 1 view3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkfKTDDrC_s 0:35 Disney on Ice - Princesses & Heroes .... the fire breathing dragon 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiOwfVX1fEo 0:31 201502192047212 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLJfhUMRGzY 0:10 Disney on Ice - eating cotton candy 66 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V03oJUcOcaI 0:13 Disney on Ice - Aladdin camel 82 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1q4Vhj5Ffw 0:19 Disney on Ice - Aladdin 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsvGtfjz3hA 0:13 Disney on Ice - Genie 23 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtNvVSAocgI 0:26 Disney on Ice - A Whole New World 138 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86yc0mgUvp4 0:23 Disney on Ice - Dwarfs 20 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USxRns-RszY 0:24 Disney on Ice - Snow White 26 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dR8r1l3vuQ 0:39 Disney on Ice - Belle finds rose 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKAWwL8bL5M 0:44 Disney on Ice - Be Our Guest I 14 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtpfZQKnrAY 0:16 Disney on Ice - Be Our Guest II 28 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrNzU1FpkRE 0:59 Disney on Ice - I See the Light - Tangled 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQWyNdVQrXQ 0:28 Disney on Ice - Fathoms Below 44 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VqjdrdgQdI 1:15 Disney on Ice - Under the Sea 16 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1xAX31hJqk 1:23 Disney on Ice - Kiss the Girl 591 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJUCsQb4AuY 0:46 Disney on Ice - Little Mermaid end 56 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oyt50jpX_7g 0:23 Disney on Ice - Maleficent 462 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPM0I14XbBA 0:24 Disney on Ice - Sleeping Beauty Dragon comes out 722 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6POlV0Myw0w 1:11 Disney on Ice - Once Upon a Dream 343 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pny-2r6zXo 0:28 Disney on Ice - Cinderella ball entrance 88 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6mKF1AP_V8 2:08 Disney on Ice - Cinderella's entrance & dance 51 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4qhulQ4hvM 1:03 Disney on Ice - For the First Time in Forever 852 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YLE0ouS0m0 1:33 Disney on Ice - Frozen Coronation 155 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agsloqa4BGU 1:54 Disney on Ice - Love is an Open Door 667 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1M8xWHlbq8 0:32 Disney on Ice - Elsa freezes 60 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKcDjLj_2Bw 1:07 Disney on Ice - Let it Go I 77 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv0tDqkPizQ 1:24 Disney on Ice - Let it Go II 80 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_c-AH5WHc4 0:43 Disney on Ice - Hi I'm Olaf 32 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0zLlels9eA 1:03 Disney on Ice - In Summer 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5ycFRsQ1PY 4:34 Disney on Ice - Grand Finale 3.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8EYq3JdI_4 0:03 201502262016062 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSw4U5GluE8 0:07 Disney on Ice - Mickey & Minnie 87 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yT9-4ISvCqQ 2:58 Maylee's Pre-K Program - Roy G. Biv 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IProxu6_fAw 1:57 Maylee's Pre-K Program - Do You Know the Colors of the Rainbow? (ASL) 966 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDzlfVKWQN8 1:29 Maylee's Pre-K Program - Magic Words (ASL) 85 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJRLjvnU2x4 3:04 Maylee's Pre-K Program - Learning Letter Sounds A to Z (ASL) 83 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rfpbgdPb7U 1:27 Maylee's Pre-K Program - Five Little Ducks 34 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEi646qKrkM 1:00 Maylee's Pre-K Program - Little Green Frog 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bvHmyEVpW8 0:08 Maylee's Pre-K Program - Take a Bow! 21 views2 years ago Category:Miranda Smith Category:YouTube